Glee: You Always Want What You Can't Have
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: When one heart breaks too much, it snaps in half and falls into pieces. The only way to help it, is with the right band-aid. Couples Quick, Finchel, etc.
1. Developing Feelings

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

Puck had finished his lunch and was checking out some girls in the cafeteria. His eyes spotted Rachel, who had been going out with Finn. He couldn't betray his friend twice. He moved his eyes elsewhere and found Santana. She was too easy; he could get her in a second. Puck's eyes focused onto Brittany. She had already been taken by Artie. His eyes trailed over to Quinn. He already got her pregnant once, he didn't want that again. Besides, she was going out with Sam. Puck turned his head to Mercedes, not his type. As Puck continued to scan the lunch room his eyes kept glancing at one person, Quinn. He couldn't point it out, but she seemed different in his head. She seemed hot, extra hot. His eyes finally gave up and he just started staring at Quinn. He hadn't had this feeling in a while, not ever since middle school. Maybe, possibly, Puck had a crush on her. He quickly shook his head and glanced around. Puck got up and walked over to her table. Sitting with her were Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes.

"Hey," Puck greeted. He looked around at the table and Finn and Rachel were giving him awkward looks. "Can I sit with you guys?" Puck asked.

"There isn't any room, sorry," Rachel smiled.

"No, it's alright," Quinn said. "I was just leaving." Quinn stood up and walked away.

"I better go with you," Sam commented. He shot a look at Puck. "Finn's told me about you and Quinn before." Sam stood up. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen to me too." He walked away. Puck made a glare at Finn.

"Dude, it happened decades ago, when are you going to let it go?" Puck asked. Finn looked at him. Finn got up. "Rachel, let's go. I don't want him moving in on you too. He already ruined me and Quinn." Finn took Rachel's hand.

"Let's go," Rachel got up and Finn escorted her out of the lunch room. There was an awkward silence between Mercedes and Puck.

"Well, I'm not staying," Mercedes finally got up and left. Then, the school bell rang.

**(DURING FOURTH PERIOD)**

Puck and Santana decided to ditch and have another make-out session in the hallway. They were leaning against a locker and Santana was on top of him. About halfway through fourth period Puck and Santana heard crying followed the sound of footsteps running down the hallway. They broke apart and saw Quinn fly right past them. Finn was trying to chase her and finally ran out of energy. He stopped next to Puck and Santana.

"What with her?" Puck asked. Santana stepped back and gave him a glare.

"Why do you care?" Santana wondered. Finn turned his head.

"Sam…dumped…her," Finn tried to regain his breath. "Then…he…made her…look like…a bitch," Finn could finally make more words come out of his mouth. "So now everyone…hates her guts," Finn swallowed.

"I already hated her," Santana scoffed. Puck and Finn both shot her a glare.

"Get to class," Puck grinded her teeth. Santana's mouth dropped. "Leave, now!" Puck demanded. Santana stormed down the hallway. Puck turned to Finn. "I'll help chase her down with you." Puck started running down the hallway. Finn finally stood up.

"Alright let's find her." Finn agreed. The two broke apart, Puck took the left side of the school and Finn took the right half.


	2. A Found Lost Heart

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

Puck was having no luck in finding Quinn. On the other hand, Finn had almost caught her in the Glee club room. However, she was too quick for him and ran out before he could catch her. Anyways, Puck was turning corner after corner. He flew by another corner. By yet another, and as he flew around the next one, BAM, Puck and Quinn both flew to their butts. Puck rubbed his head and watched Quinn get up and run towards the stairs, sadly she tripped on the first few stairs. Puck got up and jogged down to her.

"Dude! What the crap man," Puck said. "What are you doing worrying me and Finn like that?"

"Well, at least two people still care for me," Quinn sobbed. She turned herself around and sat on the stairs.

"Of course I still care for you," Puck started. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You were the mother of my child. You're practically family to me." Puck pulled her closer. Quinn pushed him back away.

"I hated that we made that mistake. To me, you're just another guy on the street I used to date." Quinn hissed. The two heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Oh good, you found her," It was Finn. He came and sat on the other side of her. "Are you alright?" Finn asked. Quinn's arms flew around him. Her crying became louder.

"Take me home, now," Quinn cried. Her crying got more silent, and her voice got weak and barely hearable. "Please," She whispered.

"Alright, let's get you home," Finn picked her up.

"I'll distract the office ladies." Puck offered. "So you can sneak out." Finn nodded his head, and Quinn rested her head on his shoulder.

**(AT QUINN'S HOUSE)**

The plan had worked out perfectly and Finn arrived at the house in no time. Her carried her to her room and lied her down on her bed.

"You know you really should be nicer to Puck." Finn told Quinn. "He's just trying to help you." Quinn sat up from her bed.

"Why, so we can make_ another_ accident happen. You're the only guy I'm going to be nice to." Quinn told Finn.

"Why just me?" Finn asked.

"Cause you are the only guy I want to be with right now." Quinn sat on the side of her bed. Finn wiped some tears from her eyes and gave her a deep kiss.

"I kind of want to be with you too, but I have Rachel." Finn backed up.

"Figures," Quinn sniffled. "Now, everything I have and want, are going to be hers." Quinn wiped another tear.

"Well, that's not true," Finn grabbed her shoulders. "You have me, here, now," Finn pulled her into another kiss. Quinn kissed him back, he replied with another kiss. Finn got next to her and the two lied down, still kissing.

"Man, I miss these days," Quinn smiled at him and gave him another kiss. The two were inseparable for quite some time. Finn finally broke off.

"When's your mom going to be home?" Finn asked.

"She's on a trip for the week; she'll be back in a few days." Quinn assured, Finn smiled at this.


	3. What Is Wrong With You?

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

It was tomorrow morning and Quinn had gotten up. _Thank god it was a Saturday _she thought to herself. She emerged from her sheets and got up.

"It's morning," Quinn tossed a pillow on her bed. There were a few quick movements and Finn shot out of the covers.

"It's morning already?" Finn rubbed his head. She walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled down next to Finn.

"Kay, I'm going to go now. Have fun with…whatever it is you do today." Quinn smiled, Finn laughed at her confusion. Quinn kissed him and walked out of the room.

"What is it about her that makes me so crazy?" Finn asked himself. "So much for be nicer to Puck. She's all mine now," Finn smiled. "Prom's in a few days and I'll ask her."

**(IN THE MALL)**

Quinn went into one of the dress stores. She was looking for a good prom dress. That is, if any guy would ask her. Although, Quinn had hope in her heart that Finn would ask her. She shifted through the blue dresses and the purple dresses. However, she came up with nothing. Sure there were cute ones, but none of them were the right one. Eventually, she got bored and walked over to the food court. She got in the line for a pretzel.

"Hey Quinn," She heard a familiar voice, one that was too soon to hear. "You're getting a pretzel too?" The voice was like a sword in her brain.

"What do you want Sam?" Quinn turned to him. Sam was a little bit speechless.

"I'm sorry about what I told everyone." Sam told her. "And I kind of want you back." Sam smiled at her."

"Everyone hates me now because of you and you think that you can just waltz back into my life and call me back!" Quinn yelled. Sam scratched his head in awkwardness.

"You know that if I could take it back I would." Sam reminded her. Quinn folded her arms.

"Well it's too late," Quinn started. "You can't take it back. You ruined my life and didn't even care." Quinn glared. Sam grabbed her hand.

"Quinn-,"

"Get off of me," Quinn yanked her arm back. Sam took a step closer to her face.

"That's just the problem; I can't get you off my mind." Sam leaned in for a kiss, when Quinn shoved him back.

"It's too bad I don't have any feelings for you anymore. You should learn to keep that Joker mouth shut." He grabbed her hand again. "What is your problem?" Quinn pulled away. "Get away from me!"

"I can't," Just as Sam said that, a figure stepped in between them and shoved Sam down to the ground.

"I believe she asked you to stop. If you were a gentleman you would have." The figure was Puck. "Now leave, before a make your eye as big as your mouth." Puck glared at the fallen Sam. Quinn hugged Puck from behind him. "Now!" Puck demanded. Sam scrambled to his feet and fled the food court. Puck turned around to Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled. "I really hate that guy now," Quinn told Puck. She gave him an actual normal hug.

"No problem it's what I do," Puck replied.

"Finn's right, I probably should be nicer to you." Quinn said.

"Hey, about prom…" Puck tried to bring it into the conversation.

"Yeah, I can't wait till Finn asks me," Quinn smiled. Puck took a long sigh, in his head.

"You're going with Finn?" Puck asked.

"I hope so," Quinn replied. "I think he's going to ask me later today."

"Well," Puck started. "What if someone else asked you to prom?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Sadly, I don't think that anyone else will." Quinn sighed at herself. "Look, now I'm bringing myself down,"

"You shouldn't," Puck stated. "You'd be surprised at what guys still like you." Puck smiled at her. "Keep your hopes up, you're still the bombshell of the school," Puck complimented. Quinn blushed at this.

"Thank you, I think," Quinn smiled. "See you later Puck," Quinn waved good bye and started walking out. "Oh, and Puck," Quinn called to him.

"Yeah," Puck answered.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, and still being my friend." With that she waved him good bye.

"No problem, not a problem at all," Puck told himself.


	4. Glee club made its own nightmare

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**(For those of you who watched Glee on Tuesday, You saw Quinn being a bitch, and some really catchy songs…I loved it)**

It was the same day, later around nine p.m. Puck had driven in his car to the front of Quinn's house.

"This is it Puckerman," He told himself. He had been getting the confidence up to ask her ever since the saw each other at the mall. Puck had a rose in his hand and walked across her lawn. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Puck cleared his throat as he got in front of the door. As he quickly peered through the window, he saw Finn on one knee. It was obvious that he just asked Quinn to prom. She was smiling like crazy and was saying yes. Puck hit his head. He tossed the rose in some bushes. Then, Puck got in his car and drove away.

**(At School)**

Puck found himself walking to Quinn's locker. She was already at her locker holding a bunch of cards. Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?" Quinn sobbed; she dropped the letters and hugged Puck.

"What are they?" Puck asked Quinn. Quinn broke away from the hug.

"Hate letters, each and every last one of them." Quinn started to pick some up. She wiped more tears from her eyes. "Most are from…" Quinn stopped and realized something.

"Who are most of them from?" Puck asked. Quinn just stared blankly. "Quinn, who are they from?" He repeated.

"People in the Glee club," Quinn picked up letters and opened them. "Actually, all of them are from people in the Glee club." Quinn opened more. She started to read off names. "Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany…Sue? What the heck?" Quinn stared at the letter. "I knew she hated me, well everyone. But really, she stuffed a note in there too." Quinn stomped her foot.

"Isn't that like…illegal?" Puck questioned. He couldn't help but stare into the letter too.

"I think it is." Quinn agreed. "Too bad this threat doesn't mean anything to me." Quinn tossed the note into the trash. As Quinn was reading the rest of the notes she realized something. "You know what?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Puck replied to Quinn.

"If everyone in Glee club hates me now over some lie," Quinn started.

"Yeah?" Puck motioned to keep going.

"Then I'm quitting Glee club." Quinn smiled.

"WHAT?" Puck yelled at her.

"Yeah, I mean they all hate me. The people I hate the most right now are in there. I won't have to worry about somebody stealing my spot light." Quinn had a huge grin on her face. "I know how to fix this. I might still be able to be prom queen. I could be popular again." Quinn jumped for joy. "No one else is in it. I'll be the shining star, and I'll climb my way back to the top." Her grin turned devious again. "I'll become a Cheerio again."

""WHAT? No, you can't do that Quinn." Puck grabbed her arm. She did nothing but jerk away.

"Glee club, you just met your worst nightmare," Quinn slammed her locker close and strutted away.


	5. The New Cheerios

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

The Glee kids were all sitting in their chairs. Mr. Shuester entered the room.

"I see you all have noticed that a few students are missing. Sadly, they've all quit…" Mr. Shuester sighed. All the kids looked around the room.

"Wait, who quit?" Finn asked. There was murmuring in the crowd of students.

"The four students who have quit are Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes." He told them. "They have all rejoined the Cheerios." Mr. Shuester hung his head low. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned their heads to see the one and only Sue.

"That's right Will," She smiled. "But they're not just cheerleaders now; they're just like your Glee club. They'll compete at the exact same tournaments, rallies, shows, you name it." Her smile got wider.

"Wait," Will stopped her. "Like they're an actual Glee club now?" He asked. Sue just laughed.

"That's right Will."

"But there can only be one Glee club per school." Will got a smile too. "Sorry Sue, guess you didn't think that through." Sue folded her arms in a pompous fashion.

"I'm already one step ahead of you Shuester. I pulled some strings, they won't be representing us. They'll be representing a different school." She regained her smile. "One of my Cheerios, in particular, is very pissed at your Glee club and wants revenge. So, right now she's taking matters into her own hands, and I couldn't be happier with the results." Sue chuckled. "Will, I hope you're ready for the beating of a life time. Cause my Cheerios will kick your butts back to Timbuktu." She got ready to leave the room. "Oh, and if you want to see them, they'll be in the auditorium rehearsing." With that Sue left the room. Mr. Shuester turned back towards the kids.

"Would it be alright if we actually went?" Artie asked. Will sighed deeply.

"Fine," Will motioned them to the door. All the kids flew out the door and ran to the auditorium. They all sat in the first few rows and began to watch. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Becky stepped out onto the stage. Then, the music had begun to play.

**Quinn:** Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

**Santana:** I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

**Brittany:** Burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

**Mercedes:** Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

**All:** This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

**Quinn:** I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead

**Santana:** Do, do, do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt?  
There's certain things that should be left unsaid

**Brittany:** Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out

**Mercedes:** I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

**All:** This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof 

(Quinn happily motions for Becky to be in the center, when Will looked over at Sue, she began to smile.)  
**Becky:** This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
(Sue stops smiling)  
**All:** This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof  
This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

The Glee club sat with their jaws dropped. The five were very, very good.

"On a scale from one to ten, that was a three," Sue talked through her megaphone. The group looked towards her. Quinn stepped forward in front of the group.

"We'll go practice some more," Quinn smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, you need it," Sue told her. She turned towards the Glee club. "Did you like it?" Sue asked.

"It was really good Sue," Will commented.

"I expect nothing less, so…have you figured out who hates your club yet?" Sue gave a slight smirk.

"Not yet Sue," Mr. Shuester turned his head away.

"Let's just say, I call those girls _The Quinn_tet." Sue emphasized.

"Quinn?" Will scoffed. While they were bickering Finn and Puck sat next to each other. Puck had been smiling. He was staring at Quinn's soft, pink, tasty lips the whole time. Finn waved a hand in front of him.

"You alright?" Finn asked. Puck stopped smiling and came back to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puck lied. He had never paid this much attention to a girl before. Stare at her so much, take this much attention to her lips. What was happening to him?


	6. What's happening to me?

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

"Dude, what were you looking at?" Finn asked Puck. Puck turned his head to Finn.

"Nothing," Puck lied. He looked back towards the stage, praying for them to come sing another song. Finn was very confused.

"So…who are you taking to prom?" Finn asked Puck. A light bulb went off in Puck's head. _Maybe Finn hadn't asked her yet?_

"No one yet, but I have someone in mind. Have you asked anyone yet?" Puck returned to Finn. Finn crept closer to Puck.

"Don't tell Rachel, he'll be out of town that week, so I asked Quinn." Finn whispered to him. Puck wanted to punch Finn in the face really bad. The anger started to build up inside him.

"What did she say?" Puck tried not to grind his teeth, and act positive.

"She said yes," Finn smiled. "Guess you're not the only man who can get more than one girl." Finn had been feeling very confident. Puck almost let his fist take over. _Wait,_ another light bulb went off. _ He's still with Rachel, if I tell her then she'll attack Finn and he'll be way depressed and he won't want to go!_ Puck smiled at this thought. _Wait another minute!_ Puck received a more devious plan. _I'll tell Rachel about Quinn, then I'll tell her that we could act like we're together to make Finn jealous. Then, he'll realize how much he still wants Rachel._ Puck had been enjoying his mind today.

**(After the performance)**

Puck had been waiting at the parking lot doors. He knew that her dad almost always picks her up. So she'd be waiting there. However, there was no sign of Rachel. Puck had been waiting for a few minutes by now; he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned around expecting Rachel. Instead, it was the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Hi Puck," She waved. Puck was speechless, he waved back at her. "So, I was wondering something," Quinn stopped for a reply. Nothing could come out of Puck's mouth. Quinn stood there with an awkward silence.

"What?" Puck finally coughed out.

"Rachel's mom is bringing Beth down for the weekend," Quinn started. "And she asked if I wanted to see her, so I said yes. Then, I was thinking, maybe the baby's dad would want to come and see her?" Quinn asked. His words weren't stuck anymore.

"Yeah, yes, sure!" Puck smiled. "I would love to go see Beth,"

"Great, then come to my house on Saturday, around two-ish," Quinn smiled back. As she was about to walk away, Puck grabbed her arm.

"Just wondering, do you know where Rachel is? I need to give her Spanish paper back." Puck asked.

"I think I saw her in the library. Her dad's running late." Quinn informed him.

"Okay thanks," Puck smiled. Quinn waved goodbye and walked away. Puck took a good look at himself. He had never choked that bad in front of a girl. Puck shook his head; _look at what this girl is making you do._ He asked himself. _She was making him turn on his own best friend, killing a relationship and driving him crazy all day and all night. What was going on inside his head?_


	7. A Family Picture

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

It was the next day. Puck had decided against telling Rachel and trying to shake himself from this whole Quinn thing. Now it was Thursday, they had the day off of school. Probably to go and pick prom dresses for tomorrow, that's what Puck figured anyway. He kept wishing that maybe Finn had broken his leg and couldn't go. At least in a couple days he could see his little girl and Quinn. That would be the best day of his life. So, now Puck found himself in his bedroom. Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

"Hello," Puck picked up.

"Hi," A girl voice started. "It's Quinn," hearing her voice took his breath away.

"Hey Quinn," Puck replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would come over to my house and tell me which dress you like best." Quinn asked.

"Why me, why wouldn't you ask one of your girl friends?" Puck grew curious.

"Well, you're a guy and I was doing this for Finn, so I just kind of figured. But if you don't want to, I understand." Her voice was very sweet and gentle.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense. I'll come over right now," Puck replied.

**(QUINN'S HOUSE)**

They were now in her room and she had been trying on dress after dress. She had tried on a few, but Pucks top picks were the orange dress, a pink dress, and a stunning red dress. The orange one just looked good. The red one looked good and said "Vote for me" all over it. However, the pink one looked amazing, and turned Puck on.

"I like the pink one the best Quinn," Puck told her. Quinn entered.

"I have like, nine more dresses to try on." Quinn told him. He couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Quinn, I'm telling you…the pink dress!" Puck smiled.

"I'll show you just one more," Quinn walked back into the room.

"Fine, but this is the last one," Puck called. "So, you and Finn huh, would you say it's getting serious?" Puck asked. He just had to know.

"Well, we just started this week. But, we have been kind of the off and on couple…huh?" Quinn replied. "So who are you taking to prom?" Puck froze at this part. He didn't want to sound like a loser. He also didn't want to sound taken. Puck couldn't decide.

"I have someone in mind," Puck told her.

"Is she cute?" Quinn asked him. "Is she pretty?" Puck looked around at her pictures. He noticed one of both of them with Beth. Puck picked it up, he couldn't help smiling. He stared at it for a minute, remembering that day.

"Yeah, she is," Puck replied.

"Well, I bet she's a lucky girl," Quinn told him. He put the picture back down as soon as he heard footsteps. "This is it," Quinn came into the room. The bright blue dress looked amazing on her. By far the best out of any of her other dresses.

"That's the dress," Puck told her.

"Really," Quinn smiled. Puck nodded in reply. As Quinn tried to step near him, she tripped and both of them fell on to her bed. Puck caught her, of course. Puck noticed how close they landed to each other. He quickly retreated, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah, I was just looking at your pictures." Puck quickly made conversation. He was looking at the one of all three of them, together as a family. Quinn noticed this. She climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think that one's my favorite," Quinn smiled, Puck began to blush too.

"It's mine too." He agreed.


	8. Some Confessions Are Better Left Unsaid

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

Quinn rushed into her closet for the blue dress.

"It's finally prom!" She shrieked to herself. She had already called Puck over, just to make sure she still looked ok. She had done it. She got her life back, her friends, and now…she'll finally get her crown! The prom was only in half an hour and Finn was on his way. "Do I still look good?" Quinn turned to Puck. She was already in the dress.

"You look perfect," Puck complimented. "You always do," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Quinn was flattered. "Now, this might be going a little far but…my zipper is stuck, could you help me?" Quinn smiled. Puck laughed to himself.

"Sure," He replied. Puck got up behind her and grabbed onto the zipper. He pulled and pulled, and it wouldn't budge. Puck quickly yanked it down and back up. The zipper was finally unstuck and Puck zipped it up.

"Thanks," Quinn turned around and hugged him. "Tonight is going to be perfect," Quinn smiled.

"That's not the only thing that's perfect," Puck looked down to her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. She pulled out of the hug.

"You look perfect." Puck let the words slip. "The way you move, your perfect eyes, your beautiful dress, the way you bring yourself together, your totally hot, soft, perfect lips." Puck stepped closer. "I haven't been able to get you off of my mind for this whole week…I get jealous whenever I see you and Finn together. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have had you, lost you, and got you back again…I never got that chance, and if I feel like I did now…I would have really pushed to be a family, with you and Beth. I miss her so much…I miss you," Puck felt the hot air. Suddenly, Puck couldn't handle it anymore. His lips flew onto hers and they met. Puck kissed her more. They heard the door slam. Quinn pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm with Finn now…I can't help you, or be with you," Quinn replied. She walked out of the door, dumbstruck. Puck heard the front door slam, and his heart broke. The engine of the car started, and it drove off into the distance. Puck fell to the floor. He had seen her kiss Finn before, but it hadn't hurt like this. It was more painful than lying, saying that the baby was Finn's. Puck felt a tear fall down his cheek. He hadn't cried in years, ever since the sixth grade. He felt more and more fall out of his eyes. The more that came out, the more it felt his heart was bleeding. Puck barely gather himself back onto his feet and ran out to his car, he knew that no one could see him like this. No one but…

Puck reached the front door to the Berry's house. He knocked on the door, hoping that someone was home. To his surprise, Rachel answered the door and he flew into her arms, crying.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked. She patted his back; she had never seen this side to Puck before.

"I think might heart just got attacked by a chainsaw!" Puck cried. "I don't know how I can live right now," Puck ran to the kitchen, Rachel followed shortly by. He grabbed the biggest knife and got ready to plunge it into his heart. Just as it was about to strike, a vase smashed into his arms and the knife flew to the ground.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rachel yelled. Puck stared at her face for a short time.

"I don't know," The words barely came out of his mouth. Puck sank to the floor into a ball. "I don't know,"


	9. The Prom

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

Puck had settled down into the corner of Rachel's room. He was still sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked calmly. Puck shot her a glare.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?" He yelled. Rachel backed up a little.

"What's your problem?" She asked. Rachel was beginning to get frightened by Puck.

"Maybe you should ask your BOYFRIEND!" Puck shouted. "I HATE THAT GUY!" Rachel almost ran out of the room.

"What did he do? You guys used to be best friends." Rachel's voice was very quiet now. Puck took in a deep breath.

"He's cheating on you," Puck spat. "With…Qui…Qui…Quinn," He almost started crying.

"What?" Rachel shook her head. "He would never do that to me, he said so," Rachel started breathing faster and faster. "Especially with her, why her?" Rachel's voice began getting loud again. "I can't believe him…" Rachel paused for a moment. "I HATE HER!" Rachel yelled. "SHE ALWAYS RUINS MY LIFE!" Rachel was now furious.

"Don't hate her," Puck's voice was now the week one.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rachel asked. Puck turned his head.

"She's the only reason I didn't pick that knife back up and kill myself." Puck sighed. Rachel was speechless.

"Wait, so was she the reason that you came here and…" Rachel started. Puck nodded in response. She sat on her bed and motioned for Puck to sit next to her. He did as was motioned and sat next to her. "What did she do?" Rachel asked. She now knew how fragile he was.

"Nothing," Puck started. "She's perfect in every way." He sighed. "I think I might love her all over again." Puck sniffled. "But more than I ever have," He stared at Rachel. "But, I took too long and Finn snatched her up. WHY HIM?" Puck's voice started to shake again.

"I never knew you could ever feel that way about…anyone," Rachel looked at him. "I always thought that you changed girls more than you change socks." Puck looked at her sadly.

"When we were dating, I dated you to make Quinn jealous," Puck stated. "Now, I can't get her off of my mind, she's driving me crazy," Puck grabbed his head. Rachel hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel replied. Puck looked at her.

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be on a trip or something?" Puck asked. Rachel took a deep sigh.

"My mom and dad went and left me here. So, I decided to not bother Finn over prom. He thought I was already gone." Rachel replied. "So it's just me, no Finn…no prom." Rachel finished.

"Prom," Puck squeaked. "She'll make the hottest prom queen ever, and I won't get to see it." Puck almost cried.

"Wow, she really is always on your mind," Rachel replied. "You know what could make us feel better?" Rachel asked. Puck looked up.

"What?" Puck took in a shaky breath.

"This," Rachel stated. She bent in to kiss him. He quickly put his hand in the way of their lips.

"I'm sorry, I can't kiss anyone else. She's completely over taken me, her blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, her pink lips…" Puck stared into the distance. Rachel grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Come on," She pulled. "We're going to prom. You are going to see Quinn, I am going to kill Finn, and we'll both be happy." She pulled harder and harder.

"Fine," Puck sobbed.

**(MEANWHILE, AT PROM)**

Finn and Quinn had been dancing. Puck had been on her mind the whole dance, this wasn't how she wanted to celebrate prom. The announcer walked onto the stage with an envelope. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Are you kids ready?" He asked. There was a huge uproar in shouts. "Alright, our prom king is…" He opened up the letter and read the name. "SAM EVANS" There was another uproar. "And our prom queen is…" There was a drum roll. Quinn crossed her fingers. "QUINN FABRAY!" He shouted. Quinn ran to the stage in joy. "Now, if we could get our king and queen on the floor for a slow dance," The crowd cleared a spot for them. Quinn had forgotten about this part. The two joined in the middle of the room and started to slow dance. Suddenly, Quinn's phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was her mom.

"Sorry guys gotta take this," She shouted. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" A man asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"It is painful for me to inform you this but," The man answered. "Your mother has died in a car crash." He told her. Quinn dropped her phone to the floor. Her perfect night was just ruined. Quinn's heart sank and she began to run and run. When Rachel and Puck arrived, they saw her running down to marble walkway and fly past the garden, crying.

"What happened to my Quinn?" Puck asked. "If one of those jerks hurt her, they'll end up very confused in Saudi Arabia. Tied to angry swordsmen, who'll cut them up." Puck threatened. Rachel looked at him.

"Just go see what's wrong with her," Rachel told him. "I'll go take care of Finn." Puck nodded and ran out of the car. He flew past the marble walkway, passed to garden, and found his way to the fountain. He found Quinn who was down a few yards on some stairs. He jogged over to her.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. Quinn couldn't reply through all of the crying. "It'll be alright," Puck sat next to her and attempted to hug her. She quickly ran out of his arms.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. Quinn ran away until she was out of sight. Puck sat on the stairs alone for a few minutes, wondering what he had done. Then, he heard the pitter patter of feet behind him. It was Rachel. She sat down next to him.

"I guess it didn't go over too well," Rachel assumed. Puck sat, emotionless.

"I don't know what I did. Did I do something, anything, wrong?" Puck questioned.

"I know what happened," Rachel told him.

"What?" He asked. Rachel pulled out Quinn's phone that she had dropped. "Hey, that's Quinn's phone,"

"Here, listen," She told him. Rachel put the phone up to Puck's ear, and she played the message.

"I'm sorry if you're upset Quinn," The man said. "I am very sorry about the loss of your mother, and if you need a place to stay, you can always stay here." The man offered. "I know how painful it must be."

"Her mom died?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded her head.


	10. ReSANEitating

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

It was Saturday morning. _Finally, the weekend._ Puck thought to himself. The only thing was, should he go down to Quinn's house to see Beth, or would that be way too creeper stockerish now? Maybe he could trick Quinn into thinking he was on something when he released all of his obsessions for her. That would make his life a lot easier. Puck thought about it and decided to call Rachel about it. There were a few rings and then she answered.

"Hello," Rachel said.

"Hey, it's Puck," he responded to her.

"Well, make it fast…Finn's on the other line," Rachel told him.

"Why are you still talking to Finn?" Puck asked. He got very confused. "I thought you were over him."

"Well, he's asking advice for Quinn. She's going to see Beth today, and Finn wants to know whether her should stay with her or not, he doesn't want the baby to come in between them. So, I'll tell him to dump her for you." Rachel explained. Puck gave a deep sigh. As much as he wanted Rachel to tell him that, he couldn't.

"Don't say that," Puck told her. Now it was Rachel's time to wonder.

"Why not?" She asked. Puck went to a flashback of how hurt Quinn was when she heard that her mother died. The way she screamed at him, it was terrible.

"She just died in popularity, and came back on top, just to have her mother die." Puck started. "It's been an emotional week for her. The last thing she needs is for her boyfriend to dump her and rip, what's left of, her heart out." Puck said. "But I have a question,"

"What is it?" Rachel questioned again.

"So, what if I trick Quinn into thinking that I was high, or something, so she doesn't think that I'm obsessed with her?" Puck asked. There was a swift moment of silence while Rachel thought.

"Well, if you could convince her, that might save your possibility of you guys going out again. However, you'll need more to convince her." Rachel decided. "For now, tell her that you can't go see Beth today and act like nothing's happened." Puck thought for a second. This could work.

"Alright, I'll do it," Puck announced. "I'll call her right now,"

"Kay, I'll get back to Finn and call you later," Rachel told him.

"Sounds like a plan, peace," Puck finished and hung up. He quickly dialed Quinn's number. There were a few rings and she picked up.

"Puck?" Quinn's voice was quiet.

"Yeah," Puck replied. "So I was just calling to tell you I can't make it to go see Beth tonight." Puck said.

"Alright, I was just about to call you and tell you that I wanted to go alone," Quinn's voice sounded like it was close to crying again.

"Why?" Puck tried play it cool.

"Do you not remember yesterday?" Quinn asked. Even though it sounded week and vulnerable, Puck still loved the sound of her voice.

"No, I was drunk yesterday," Puck covered up.

"Oh," Quinn sounded surprised. "Why can't you make it today then?" There was a quick beep on the phone. This signaled that someone was calling. Puck looked and it was Rachel. An idea popped into his head.

"I'm going on a date with Rachel," Puck replied. "She said that this might be my only chance so…" Puck said. He knew that Quinn was totally on board with this, due to her change in voice, but it still sounded quiet.

"Well, you two have fun," Quinn replied. "I hope you two are happy together," Quinn wished. Puck quickly pushed FLASH. He was now talking to Rachel.

"Good news, I totally tricked her," Puck told Rachel.


	11. The Surprises Keep Coming

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

Puck had decided to go over to Rachel's anyway, he still needed advice. So now they were on her bed, talking.

"Do you think it was stupid to not go?" Puck asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No," She started. "You see, saying that you were drunk meant that anything could come out of your mouth. Also, saying that you were going on a date with me showed her that you "weren't" interested," Rachel dazed in amazement. "How did you come up with that?" She just had to know.

"My great brain," Puck smiled.

"You know, that date idea may have helped you in more ways than one," Rachel pointed out. Puck couldn't catch on to what she was thinking.

"How?" Puck asked.

"See, some girls like guys more when they have a girlfriend. For some reason it makes them seem more attractive." Rachel said. "Do you get it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. The same thing goes for guys too," Puck pointed out. "But, enough about me, what about you? Do you still have hope for you and Finn?" He asked. Rachel sighed.

"As much as I loved Finn, I'm sick of him right now." Rachel said. "But there is someone else in my life right now," Rachel turned to stare off into space. "He could be perfect for me, someone I really need…you know?" Rachel turned to Puck. He sighed and immediately thought of Quinn.

"Who is it…Mike?" Puck asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Someone a lot more dreamy than…Mike," Rachel shivered out of disgust.

"Artie…Karofsky…Kurt?" Puck almost puked. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"If anyone asks you, I never swore, but hell no!" Rachel replied.

"Me?" Puck shriveled at the idea. Rachel smacked him with a pillow.

"NO!" She screamed. Puck thought some more.

"Sam?" Puck decided. Rachel started to blush.

"Shut up," She said in a girly fashion. "He's so dreamy," Puck could practically see Rachel's heart fly away.

"Well, you need to get noticed." Puck brought to her attention. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Rachel asked. She slowly nodded her head.

"You know how you were saying that taken people seem more attractive, right?" Puck asked. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Right," Rachel kept nodding. "What's your point?"

"What if we announced that we're dating, where Sam can see, and act like a couple. It'd get you noticed, maybe get Quinn to like me more than _just_ a friend, and make Finn super jealous…maybe." Puck offered.

"It sounds…GREAT!" Rachel jumped up. They started smiling at each other. Suddenly, Puck's phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw Quinn's contact.

"Yeah," Puck answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," Quinn was sniffling. "Will you meet me at my house?" Quinn asked.

"One second." Puck put the phone down for a minute. "She wants me to go over there, should I go?"

"I don't know," Rachel responded.

"Tell me,"

"I don't have an answer!"

"Well get one," He tossed the phone to her.

"I don't know, if you say yes she might think you're desperate, but if you say no it might hurt her!"

"DECIDE,"

"You do," Rachel tossed him his phone back and dodged out of the room. Puck picked the phone back up.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," Puck replied to her question.

"Thanks," Quinn sniffed again.

"Hey is anything wrong?" Puck asked. Quinn voice was shaking again.

"No, not this time, it would make it better if you were here." Quinn replied. It sounded as if she was crying. "Just meet me,"

"Kay, I'll go over now…bye," Puck hung up the phone. The door opened and Rachel walked back in.

"What did you decide…boyfriend," Rachel giggled.

"I decided to go over," Puck left.

**(AT QUINN'S HOUSE)**

Puck entered her house and saw that Quinn was still crying.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not," She replied. "They're tears of joy." She told him. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room. As Puck looked in her room, he saw a baby cradle, occupied with a baby.

"Who is this?" Puck asked. Quinn took his hand and put it on her own stomach. Puck finally got it. "Wait it's,"

"Yeah," Quinn cut him off. "It's our little Beth," A few tears rippled down her face. "After a long heartfelt talk, I asked if I could have Beth back, and well…here she is, home where she belongs." Quinn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "She's ours again." Puck felt his shoulder getting more wet by the second.

"Ours?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I still want you to be a part of her life." Quinn replied. Puck felt a few trickles of wetness fall down his face as well.


	12. Some Ideas Really Pay Off

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

Puck held onto Quinn tightly. She wiped a tear from her cheek and rested her head on his neck. Quinn gave a deep sigh. She hadn't told Puck that she was moving out of her house. Quinn couldn't afford to keep the house. So, she and the baby were going to stay at Finn's house. She had to tell him, but couldn't. Puck watched Beth sleeping. He thought that his life couldn't get better, Quinn was in his arms and Beth was back with them.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some lunch." Quinn said. Puck felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything since he went to Rachel's house. It had been quite a while since then.

"Sure," Puck agreed. "I'd love to." He followed Quinn to the kitchen. Quinn sat down and Puck started to heat them both up some hot chocolate, he knew that it always calmed her down when her emotions were out of control. He got the hot chocolate and sat down next to her.

"So, while my life's been all over the place, how's yours?" Quinn asked. Puck sipped his hot chocolate.

"You know, it's just been kind of crazy. I just started dating Rachel; I got drunk right before prom, and apparently I have my little girl back. So whatever you call that, it's my life." Puck smiled at her. Being in the same room as her put him in a good mood.

"So what made you ask Rachel out?" Quinn asked. Puck had to spit out his hot chocolate.

"You know, just cause," Puck replied and gave a fake smile.

"If you really care about her," Quinn started. "You'll wait to have sex. I know it means a lot to her and she probably wants to wait until you get married." Puck sighed, he hated lying to Quinn. However, he started taking in Quinn's advice, maybe that's what she wanted too. She wouldn't just go off about something she thinks is stupid.

**(THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)**

Puck waited for Rachel outside in front of the school. A few minutes past and she finally came up to him.

"Hey, you ready to put on the best performances of our lives?" Puck asked.

"Nope," Rachel started. Puck quickly wanted to scream at her. "I'm ready to get noticed," Rachel smiled and laughed. Puck's face relaxed again. She put on some glasses and applied some lipstick. Rachel even dressed in, what her opinion, were sexy close. Puck did have to agree that she looked hot.

"Let's do this," Puck stated and the two grabbed each other's hands. They walked into school and almost immediately saw Sam. Rachel almost started to faint, very briefly…but still.

"Kiss me!" Rachel demanded. Puck turned to her.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Rachel nodded towards Sam. Puck saw him and got it. He grabbed her and pulled into a few kisses. Rachel then pretended to trip backwards and fall onto Sam.

"Hey," She smiled. Sam's huge smile mirrored hers.

"Hey," He replied. Rachel tried to hold back blushing.

"I'm sorry I fell on you," Rachel said. Sam giggled.

"It's alright," He smiled. Rachel loved the way he smiled. She also loved his blonde hair, that's the only trait that Finn didn't have that Sam did, even if it was just artificial.

"I'd love to walk you to class," Sam offered. Rachel couldn't hold back the blush this time. She turned to Puck and winked, signaling that it had worked.

"Sure," Rachel replied, she grabbed on to his arm and the two walked away. Puck was left alone in the hall, but while they were kissing he saw a glimpse of Quinn out of the corner of his eye. This means that she saw them. So, it worked for Puck as well. She had already left the scene. Puck turned around. Quinn rushed down the hall crying.

"What now?" Puck asked himself. What could have happened in those two seconds that she was gone? "Man she cries a lot," Puck told himself and rushed down the hall after her. He found her in the Glee class room. They didn't have rehearsal today, so Puck thought that it was awkward why it was open. He rushed next to her.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Puck asked. Quinn turned to him. She hugged him.

"Finn dumped me, because of Beth." Quinn teared up. Puck felt a jump in his heart. That meant that she was single.

"What did Beth do?" Puck asked. Quinn sighed shakily.

"He didn't want any part of her. He was afraid that you might become a bigger part of my life than him. And I was going to live with his once they put the house up for sale, now I have nowhere," Quinn sniffled.

"Why didn't you ask me, or tell me about it?" Puck wondered. Quinn shook her head.

"I was dating Finn, not you, and I didn't want to bug your life." Quinn wiped more tears.

"Well, come live with me," Puck stated. "Come on, Beth would live with her dad, and you would have a place to stay," Puck stated. Quinn sighed.

"You mean that?" Quinn forced a smile.

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

"Alright, I'll move in after school." Quinn smiled for real.

"You know, you cry a lot?"

"Shut-up, it's been a very bad week."

"I bet," Puck agreed. Quinn got up and kissed Puck's cheek.

"Thanks again," Quinn strolled out of the room, leaving Puck feeling the side of his face…did that just really happen? Puck had to smile.


	13. When A Perfect Family Is Meant To Be

**Glee: You always want what you can't have**

**Please Review, I live and breathe for reviews…thank you **

Quinn had already packed up her things and was about to walk out the front door. Most of her luggage, and Beth, were already in the moving truck. As Quinn looked in the house and turned off the lights for the last time, a tear fell from her cheek. She was going to miss this place, her mom, her old room. It was time for a new beginning now, and Quinn was ready. She took her last sight of the house as she shut the door for the final time. Quinn tossed her luggage in the back and got in the passenger seat, putting Beth on her lap.

At Puck's house she had just unpacked and was sitting in her new room, in the basement. Quinn would have been happier with another room, but this will have to do. Puck had been so nice to her, why? Quinn lied down on the bed next to Beth.

"This is our new home now," Quinn told her. She put a finger in Beth's palm, who grabbed onto her finger. Quinn heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sure enough it was Puck.

"Hey," He entered the room. Puck got on the bed on the other side of Beth. "How is she?" Puck asked. Quinn looked over to him.

"She's doing fine," Quinn replied. She took a deep sigh. "It was hard leaving my home though, I grew up there…you know?" Puck stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do know," Puck answered. Quinn took in another deep breath.

"How's Rachel?" She asked. "Might as well talk about something you're interested in,"

"Good, I think she's dating Sam now," The words flew out of his mouth before he could think. "She dumped me, for him," Puck quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry," She replied.

"Nah, it's all good," Puck smiled at her. Quinn seemed to notice he was staring.

"What?" Quinn asked. Puck sighed of relief.

"I can't believe it, she's finally ours. Like I said before…we could be a family." Puck smiled. Quinn reached over and grabbed his hand. She nodded. Quinn and Puck both got up off of the bed. She grabbed his other hand in hers.

"Puck," Quinn started.

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

"I quit the cheerios," She confessed. "I was the one who dumped Finn. I still love you," Quinn said. Puck's breath was taken away. He pulled her into a kiss. What he had wanted all along. It's what she had wanted too.

"I love you too." Puck smiled. He then pulled her into a hug. "Me and Rachel we never together, I hated Sam for the longest time when he was dating you, and I was the one who punched him in the face at his birthday party while you were dating." Puck confessed too. Quinn could hear his heartbeat. "I've never felt this way about a girl before Quinn," He started. "They were all just one night stands and me using them." Puck looked back into her eyes. "You were the only one I truly ever loved. I am and will always be in love with you." Quinn was left speechless and had nothing to say, so she kissed him again.

"I love you more than anyone else. I love you even more now." Quinn said. With those words those two had decided to become a family and raise Beth on their own.

** THE END**

**I hope you liked it. **

** Sincerely, your writer!**


End file.
